You Want Me To Do What!
by Todd-The-Human
Summary: Ally is abused by her step dad, so she runs away. With no way to contact her cousin, who is currently in Africa, she goes to extreme measures. Maybe Austin Moon, the quietest kid in school, can keep her hidden for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You want me to do WHAT!?

I let out a sigh of relief as the school bus comes to a sudden halt, a slight jerk letting me know I'm close to home. With all the arrogant jerks at my school who are always trying to make a fool out of me or some other poor unfortunate soul, it's a real relief to get home, and on a Friday too. Yes, a whole weekend of no wedgies, swirrlies, or getting crammed into my locker or worse, the trashcan.

"Mr Moon." The bus driver announces. Nervously I stand up, taking my backpack with me. Now this is it, just need to get off the bus without-CRASH! My face smacks the floor after tripping over Dallas' propped out foot.

"...Humiliating myself." I mumble with my face against the ground. Come on Austin, pull yourself together now.

"Wow, you're such a clumsy dumb ass." Dallas states. I glance up to see him smirking. I just have to ignore him. I stand up, wiping myself off before making my way to the front of the bus. I let out a slight groan as I exit the buss, rain pouring and I still have to walk two blocks just to get to my house.

"Is there any way I can get you to drop me off at my house, I'll pay you?" I try bribing to Betty the bus driver, already soaking and I haven't even been out a full minute. She smirks similarly to the way Dallas did early, closing the bus door before driving off leaving me alone in the rain.

"If I get kidnapped, I'll sue." I yell at the bus as at disappears over the hill. "Well..." I say to myself as I use my backpack to shield myself from the rain. "This sucks."

After walking for about five minutes, I catch the sound of an engine. Starting to become paranoid, I pick up the pace. I glance over my shoulder and see a white van coming down the street. Oh God, not the white van! I've seen Taken, and the one movie with Denzel Washington, and I'm pretty sure an evil white van are in both those movies. Well, I think so at least?

As the van comes closer, I'm within 20 feet from my house. With my adrenaline going, and my heart pumping, I make the smartest move known in the history of mankind...

I RUN FOR MY LIFE! Quickly trying to get home, I push my feet to their limits. I run so fast I think I could out run Usane Bolt right about now. Making it to my house, I thank the almighty... my legs.

I watch as the van cruises down the street before taking a turn. "I made it." I breath out, completely out of breath. I made it home alive and safe.

With all the drama over I dig through my pockets searching for my key to the house. With my luck, no key. I walk over to the window of the kitchen, seeing that I left the key on the table. Of course.

I head to the back to get the spare key hidden in the shed, but something catches my attention. Foot prints in the mud and the gate slightly open. Alerted and ready to call the cops I pull out my cell phone. But as I begin to dial my phone, I hang up and put it back in my pocket. I can do this by myself, no need calling the cops. Like a true detective I follow the footprints which lead me too... the shed. Oh come on, seriously?

As I begin to debate rather or not go in, the door opens throwing me off guard and someone crashes into me, taking us both to the muddy ground. At first I was in total shock, and so was the snooper, who was laying on top of me. I quickly open my eyes, which lock into the strangers deep... big... beautiful... brown eyes! Oh my gosh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream, before the stranger puts her hand on my mouth to silence me.

"Shhhh... he'll find me." She warns. I still look at her terrified. "I'll take my hand of your mouth if you promise to be quiet." I nod, liking the idea.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-" I scream instantly.

"Stop that." She whispers harshly, slapping her hand back on my mouth.

I pull her hand off of my mouth. "Well you asked for it you snooper."

"I'm not a snooper. What are you, five?" She questions me with an "Are you insane?" Type of look .

"No, I'm fourteen actually." I inform her, but then get back on topic. "So if you're not a snooper, what exactly are you doing here? And who are you?" I ask, gazing around the soaking backyard. I stand up, offering a hand, which she accepts. No standing she explains.

"I'm Ally." She smiles softly, but soon it disappears. "I need help.." she says ashamed.

"Well, with what?" I ask her kindly as I grab the key in the shed.

She tells me, and asks for a huge favor.

My jaw just simply drops."You want me to do WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm Ally." She smiles softly, but soon it disappears. "I need help.." she says ashamed.

"Well, with what?" I ask her kindly as I grab the key in the shed. Hmm... Ally? The name seemed slightly familiar, but from where?

"Okay, please here me out..." she begs as she looks me softly. "My dad's... well he's been abusing me. So I ran off and now he's after me," maybe that was him in that creepy white van earlier? I knew I sensed evil from it. "...so I need a place to stay-" I cut her off there.

"So you want me to keep you hidden for how long?" I ask, cutting to the chase, gaining a smile from her. I guess she was expecting a no?

"Just one week-"

"One Week?" I ask her in disbelief, and shock. " I can't keep you for an entire week." I say truthfully. If my mom knew I had a girl over she would kill me, but if she found out I was trying to smuggle one in for a whole week? Not only would she murder me, but she would bring me back from the dead and do it again.

"Oh," she says sadly as she does her best to mask it with a fake smile. "I was asking a lot as it was, but thank you anyway." She thanks me as she walks out the gate, going back into the cold rain and darkness known as the world.

Wait, what am I doing? She's going to get hurt out there. Quickly, I run after her. "Ally, wait!" I call out as I run up behind her, grabbing her wrist. "You can stay here." She gives me a sincere smile with a tight hug, followed by at least a dozen 'Thank you's".

"I mean come on, what can possibly go wrong?"

"Oh boy..." I cringe, looking at all the mud we've tracked into the spotless house. Well... use-to-be spotless house at least. "Okay, this is the plan," I say as I take off my muddy high tops. "Go upstairs, the first door you walk into is the bathroom. Their are clean towels in the cabinets, and soap and hair products on the shelves. Now, go clean yourself off will ya." I instruct her. She shoots me a smile, wow I'm good at making her smile. I guess it just comes natural.

"Thanks, Austin." She says gratefully before walking up the steps... Wait? "How do you know my name?" I ask, catching Ally right before she closes the bathroom door. "We're in math class together." She answers before closing the bathroom door.

So that's how I know Ally? Well, it's hard to remember anyone from nap class... I mean math class as a rule.

After a few minutes I hear the shower going. Good to know she's getting help rather than my previous idea of leaving her out in the dark.

With everything going smoothly in the house, I find some of my moms old cloths, which I inform Ally of from outside the bathroom, leaving them by the door. I head to my room and get some clean cloths for myself, then I head to my moms bathroom. Quickly, I take a shower and change into my clean outfit. A loose white t-shirt with a batman logo on it, along with my black sweatpants and socks.

I head out of my moms room with my dirty cloths to see Ally's already done with the bathroom. Wow, she's fast. I walk downstairs and see the brunette sitting on the couch, downstairs being mud free. I quickly drop of Ally's and my cloths off in the laundry room, then I meet up with her in the living room, I sit next to her to see she has a picture in her hand.

"Where are they?" She asks, looking at a picture of my parents and me as a little kid. I crack a small smile, looking at the picture from the good old days.

"Mom's out of town, and my dad's in California... Their divorced." I admit, but then push the bad memories away. "Do you wanna play Mario?" I ask, bringing up my favorite game. Ally smiles while giving me a new look, a good look.

"I would love too."

Ally was pretty shocked when she saw that I meant Super Mario 64. It took me a whole eight and a half minutes to convince her that this 'Classic' was a hundred times better than the side scroller on the WII. And when I finally got it on, It took only three minutes to get the girl hooked. Yes, she became as addicted to it as my elementary school friend Dez was to snorting pixie sticks. During the game, I explained to her as we took turns what the plan was since my mom would be home tomorrow. We threw ideas back and forth until it was full proof.

Ally dozed off with her head propped on my shoulder, and for the rest of the night until I too dozed off while playing Mario, one question stayed in my head.

Can I really pull this off?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Things have been kind if rough, and this chapter seemed to be a bit challenging. I had to rewrite it three times, but finally I was able to make it good. I appreciate everyone's reviews and I'm glad you guys are liking the story. Well, here's chapter three. Enjoy.)

Chapter 3:

Saturday

My eyes slowly start to open as I adjust them to the light coming from my window. Strangely, I feel a warm yet fuzzy feeling. That's when I open my eyes fully, seeing the sleeping brunette snuggled against me with my arms wrapped around her. I blush slightly, but then quickly brush it off. What am I, a girl?

Trying my best to not disturb Ally's sleep, I use my stealth skills that I learned from Metal Gear Solid to slip away. Now that I look at her though, she looks kind of uncomfortable face first in the ground where I was asleep. Being the nice guy that I am, I pick her up and place her on my bed. I pull my blanket over her and smile softly as she snuggles it. I watch her as I slowly back out of the room, making sure I don't wake her up.

I let out a sigh of relief after closing the door, knowing that my stealth skills are up to date... and, well Ally's still asleep.

I go over what I need to do in my head as I walk down the stairs... laundry! I dash to the laundry room, greeted by the muddy clothes from the day before. I pick up and place the clothes in the washer. I put in soap and start the machine for an hour.

Now, I need to get my chores done. I run in the living room, straighten everything from the couch to the

rug. I dust of the shelves and make my way into the kitchen.

I plug up the sink and turn on the hot water, with a dab of soap. While I have the dishes from yesterday soaking, I reach into the fridge and pull out pancake powder...

"Hey Ally," I greet her as she tiredly walks downstairs, rubbing her eyes. I point at her plate, "Want some breakfast?" I ask shyly.

She smiles as she sits next to me at the table, looking at her food questioningly. "Is this..." she pokes at her food. "Pancakes with bacon inside of it?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" I ask hopefully. She takes a bite.

"This is so good Austin. Where did you learn how to cook like this?" I smile, glad that she likes it.

"My mom taught-" I begin to answer, but then the doorbell rings. "Mom! She's home early." Ally jumps up. I rush her to the stairs, and send her to my room.

"Hi mom!" I open the door and greet my mom with a smile. "How did things go?" I ask, trying to hide the fact that I'm so fricking nervous right now!

"Things went okay..." she started. "I was able to sell the old house, and I saw my old doctor." She then bit her lip. "I also ran into your father... he's doing better."

"Oh, that's good." I say. "Here, I'll bring in your stuff for you." I say grabbing her suitcases. I go back and forth from the car to the house making sure to bring everything back from the rental car. I walk in the house to see my mom sitting on the couch exhausted.

"The house looks great," she says proudly. "What did you do? Have a party while I was gone and then cleaned it all up before I got home?" She jokes sarcastically.

"Of course I didn't have a party." I joke back. Party at the house, no way. Now, girl at the house who is currently hiding in my room... maybe.

"Hey, I got you something on my trip." Mom informs me, my interest sky rockets. "Here you go honey. I hop you like it." She stands up and gets into her suitcase, pulling out...

"What! You got me more Lego's?" I say in a mixture of shock and happiness. Let's just say, I love Lego's. Like, just as much as pancakes!

"Yep, and that's just the start." She says. "Now, go up and get yourself ready."...

"Wow, that was awesome mom! Thanks for everything" I thank her as I step out of her car. With 'I Hop' for lunch, and going to the arcade for a couple of hours, it sure was a blast having mom back.

But it felt way to good to be true, and I know somethings up. Something has to be up.

"Well, Austin, I have some groceries I need to get for tonight's dinner, and I need to run a few errands. Call if you need anything." She tells me before driving off.

I meet up with Ally, who kept herself busy with my newest Lego set, the "Death Star" while I was gone. It's a set I've been trying to get for two Christmas' now, and with it's hefty price I'm surprised I got it at all. Yet another reason my suspicion is up.

"Wow.." I say in ah. Ally laughs quietly.

"Your such a dork." Ally jokes. "I'm surprised you don't have more."

"Oh trust me my friend" I say in the most serious tone I could muster up wile giving her a smirk. "I have a whole lot more."

I have Ally follow me into my walk in closet. I pull the string and the attic door opens, releasing the ladder. "Lady's first" I offer Ally, sending her up. I follow her up and the look on her face is absolutely priceless.

"Wow..." she says in ah, gazing at the shelves and tables filled with and covered with Lego sets I have collected over the years.

"It's my safe place," I let her know as I put my hand on her shoulder. "My mom never comes up here, so it's safe. You're safe."

Filled with what I think is greatfullness, Ally wraps me in a tight hug. "Thank you so much." Ally mumbles against my chest. And we stood like that, for a good thirty seconds.

Best thirty seconds of my life..


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This chapter was fun to write and I really hope you guys enjoy it. And please review, it really motivates me to push stories to their limits, and just reading your guys thoughts on the story is great. Enjoy.)

Chapter 4:

Sunday

My heart pounds rapidly from what just happened literally five minutes ago. I nervously tap my foot as I try my best to pull myself together on the toilet. No, I'm not using the bathroom to go, eh, to the bathroom. I'm using it to collect my thoughts.

Hey, don't judge, you're only my inner subconscious audience that knows my every thought.

Well, if you really care to know what happened I'll tell you what. Ally was almost discovered, and it was a pretty darn close call...

"So, you take your medicine?" My mom asks as she dumps the pile of clean laundry on the table.

"Just did," I tell her as I walk over to help her with laundry. "Need help?" I ask, trying to give her a break.

"It's fine, it's mostly my stuff anyway." She says as she pulls out a shirt of hers and puts it on a hanger. Something catches my eye though.

"No! I insist." I say in a bit of panic, seeing Ally's green shirt. I can't believe I forgot about her clothes. I guide my mom to the couch, and sit her down.

"Okay?" she says in shock. "...Are you okay, Austin?" She asks in suspicion, making my heart pound and my hands shaky.

"I'm feeling great." I lie with a gulp, as I place Ally's clothes under mine. Mom let's the suspicion slide...

"Okay, so what?" I say to myself, calming down a bit. "It's not like their well be another close call again anytime soon." I whisper to myself as I walk out my thinking chamber... I mean bathroom...

"Knock, Knock." I whisper to Ally, as she sits across from me siting criss cross apple sauce on my bed.

"Who's there?" She smiles

"Best Food is."

"Best food is who?"

"Uh duh, It's pancakes." I say in a dumb tone, making Ally crack up.

"You're so childish." She giggles, making me laugh, making her laugh...

"Austin?" I here my mom coming in, I look at Ally terrified. Mom walks in and her face turns red in anger. "Austin Monica Moon! How could you!?" She says in both anger and disappointment. I play it cool. "You know how I feel about you watching South Park." She says as she turns off my t.v., stepping over my junk.

"Sorry mom." I say in a mumble. She glances at my room, then she opens the closet door revealing a giant pile of clothes.

"And your room is a complete disaster! Clean up this mess, and don't come out until I can eat off of this floor." She says in a commanding voice.

"Okay, I'll get it done." I tell her as she walks out. With the door shut, I glance over at the pile of clothes. As Ally pops her head up, she does her best to keep her giggling down.

"That was a close one... Monica!" Ally giggles like a child. Why? Why did they name me Monica?

"Oh, cut it out!" I say as I roll my eyes at Ally. She just laughs...

"How do Tacos sound for diner?" My mom asks as she looks through the shelves.

"Sounds good to me!" I say, pretty hungry. Seriously, I can eat anything right now.

FLUSH! My mom quickly looks at me, then glances at the stairs. "Was that the toilet?"

An excuse Austin! Make up a fricking excuse! "-It's busted! Been broke since you've been gone." I say uneasily. By the look on her face she seems to believe me. She's buying it!

"Okay then, I'll call up a plumber tomorrow then." She says as she goes back to making Tacos...

"Ally, that was too close." I say to her as we sit on my bed.

"Sorry, I really had to go." She says ashamed. I scoot closer to her and put my arm on her shoulder.

"It's fine, Ally. You never should have been put into this situation. We just need to be a little more careful, okay?" I say as I look at her face. She nods with a quiet "Okay".

"Hey sweetie," my mom opens my door. In a panic, I push Ally a little to hard, making her fall besides my bed and the wall, where my mom won't see her. "I just came up to bring you your Tacos."

"Thanks mom, but if you could please knock. I was undressed a few minutes ago." I lie, not wanting another close call. And hopefully, this was the last time...

"Austin..." I feel someone nudge my shoulder. "Austin, I need to go again." Ally whispers. Without even moving off the ground, my new sleeping spot since I let Ally have my bed, I mumble okay without even opening my eyes. To tired from this stressful day.

I here Ally go into my bathroom and turn on the fan, and it's okay because mom's asleep by now.

Knock! Knock! Knock! I here my mom knock on the bathroom door from the hallway door. My eyes shoot open. Luckily for me, the bathroom is both connected to my room and the hallway. After flushing, Ally runs out the bathroom and we swap spots. I pop out the hallway door. "Yes mom." I say in a worn out voice.

"I need a roll of toilet paper," she says, sounding just as tired as me. I hand her a roll, then hug her good night. After that, I just wait and watch the clock.

12:00

Some how, we were lucky enough to make it threw the day without getting caught. Yet, I have a feeling their are worse days to come.

And maybe, my luck might just run out one of these days.


	5. Author's Note

(A/N: I apologize guys since this is a not a new chapter but I have some important news. I have not posted in a while due to some family business and will not be able to post until Friday because I am going on a trip with my parents to go through our old storage bin. Yay... No, nothing too exciting. But I will have the next chapter finished by then, I promise. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed this story, It means the world to me that you all like this story. Until next time.)


End file.
